


Man's Got Needs

by FanGirlyGlee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fisting, Hot Lovin, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyGlee/pseuds/FanGirlyGlee
Summary: Ray is a service top who helps his partner fulfill his sexual needs





	Man's Got Needs

Ray had a high tolerance for Mick’s crap, but even he had limits.  He waited until he could speak to the other man privately.  “What you said this afternoon was out of line.”

Mick didn’t look at him. “Doesn’t mean it wasn’t true.”

“It was rude, and deliberately provocative.  Maybe there’s something else you’d like to say to me now that you have my full attention.”  Mick didn’t speak, but rolled his shoulders and sniffed noncommittally.  Ray wrapped a hand around Mick’s left wrist, giving it a firm squeeze.  “Go get ready.  I’ll give you an hour.” 

Ray freshened up, got changed, and took a few moments to center himself.   It had been quite a day, and under normal circumstances he wouldn’t take on something this heavy, but Mick’s stress level was rising.  It was better to take care of that sooner before he lashed out.   Grateful that his partner didn’t care much about the aesthetics of their scenes, Ray donned sweat pants and a tank top before heading out with his kit.   It appeared that Mick had taken some time to tidy up and there were even a few scented candles lit across the room.  Ray was pleased by the effort to create a positive atmosphere.  The man himself was wrapped in a robe, sitting at on his cot, bare feet tapping nervously on the floor.  Ray set down his bag. “Where are you, one to ten?”

“Seven.” The reluctant reply came slowly.  Ray stood in front of him and rested his arms on slumped shoulders, then bent to kiss stubbly scalp.

“Why didn’t you let me know sooner?

“Busy.  Unicorns and shit.”  After a moment’s hesitation, Mick wrapped his arms around Ray’s waist and pulled him close, burying his nose in the taller man’s stomach.

“It’s all right.  We make it all better.  Ringed and plugged?”

“Yeah.”

“Preference of toys or hands?”

“You pick.”

“Remember your safeword?”

“Snowplow.”

“Good, stand up now and let me see that sexy body of yours.”

With characteristic reluctance, Mick rose to his feet and opened the robe exposing his nude form.  Immediately Ray embraced him, kissing his neck and running his hands down the broad shoulders and back, squeezing taut buttocks.  “I’ll never get tired of touching you,” he murmured.   “I’m so happy you trust me to see you, to touch you so intimately, and make you feel good.”  Mick looked at the floor and made noises of clear disbelief.  Ray cupped his face in gentle hands and forced him to make eye contact.  “You are a strong, clever, determined partner who lets me take care of him.   You deserve to feel good, Mick.  You were _not_ made to be hurt.”

Mick closed his eyes and tilted his chin upward slightly, indicating his acceptance.  Ray stole a small kiss.  “Mm, now we can begin.”   They moved to the re-purposed weight bench that had been a fixture of the room ever since Mick moved in.  “I want you on your back today so I can check in more easily.”  The big man complied and lay still while Ray lifted each of his legs into the stirrups.  “Never get tired of this view,” Ray teased, dragging his fingernails over exposed dangling flesh.  Mick flinched.

“Tickles,” he complained.

“I know, but many people can say they’ve tickled Mick Rory’s balls?”

“You’re the only weirdo who wants to.”

“I’ll start a club.  We'll have debates over whether tickling your sac is more fun than playing with your fat dick.”  Ray gave the engorged flesh a couple strokes.

“C’mon,” Mick fussed.  “You know what I need.”

Ray stroked the inside of Mick’s thighs and moved down to between his spread cheeks.   I do, just like I know you _could_ have just come out and asked for it.”  He grasped the end of the thick rubber plug wedged inside his friend;s anus and rotated it slowly.

“Hu-ahh.  Still feels weird to ask.”

“I understand. Even after all the books we’ve read and videos we’ve watched of guys just like you and me letting go you still need reminding.  It’s all right.  I’ll keep telling you, and be ready to give you what you need.”   He withdrew the plug, relishing the wet sound it made as it exited.  Ray reached for his bag and removed a pair of latex gloves and a tub of prepared lubricant mixture.   He donned the gloves and thoroughly coated his right hand.  Two fingers slid in effortlessly and he worked in a third while adding a little lubricant to the heavy steel ring around Mick’s genitals.  “I see some signs of chafing.  You’re being too rough with yourself,” he observed.  “Focus on small touches.”  He hummed with approval as Mick’s thumbs rubbed in circles over his own nipples.   “There you go.  You can have pain if you want it, but you don’t need it to get to the pleasure.  Let it come slowly.”  To make his point, Ray deliberately stimulated Mick's prostate, making him jump.   Once he got in the last finger he began pressing on the tight ring of muscle with his thumb. 

Mick grunted.  “Don’t stop,” he begged hoarsely.

“Don’t worry.  I’m going to give you everything you need.”  Ray was able to work his entire hand inside; rotating his wrist and moving his entire fist in and out.  The volume of Mick’s moans increased and became more drawn out.  His thighs began to tremble.  Ray spoke softly.  “There you go.  Let all that tension you’ve been carrying melt away.  You’re doing so well; just giving your body what it craves.”

When his tone became more pleading Ray knew the big man was finally losing himself in pleasure.  He moved his arm in and out faster, watching Mick’s face for signs of distress.   He had one scarred arm thrown across his eyes, and his jaw was slack.  At that moment he was fully present in his body; exactly where Ray wanted him to be.   He adjusted his position so he could push his right hand in past the wrist, while using his left to stroke Mick’s leaking cock.  Mick’s hands came down like he wanted to push Ray’s aside, then they went back behind his head as he let Ray take him up and over the edge.  Mick’s mouth dropped open and he came with stuttered gasps.  Ray did a quick wipe down, removed his gloves and lowered Mick’s legs one at a time, massaging each to avoid pins and needles.  Mick let Ray move him off the bench onto a nearby air mattress where Ray wrapped his own arms and legs around the larger man’s.  He scratched Mick's back and kissed his forehead.  “There you are.  I’ve got you.  You’re safe here.” 

Slowly, Mick came back to himself.  He looked up at Ray with vulnerable blue eyes.  “Got scared today,” he confessed.

“I’m sorry I didn’t see that.  It’s all right now.  I wish I’d checked in with you the last few days to see if you needed me.”

“S’been weird lately. Don’t know what to do.”

“Yeah, it’s scary for me too, but we can get through it together like we always do.”

“So tired.  Can you stay?”

“Yup.  You rest now.  I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Thanks, Haircut. You always know how to make me feel better.”

“I do my best, partner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you by Crisco, and Mick Rory's fine ass.


End file.
